


What Is And What Should Never Be

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't have his helmet and is a bit at the mercy of Charles. But when Erik is in danger; he is saved by Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is And What Should Never Be

When Erik opened his eyes; he heard music. Rock music. Blaring loudly. He turned his head, and with a bit of blurry vision realized he wasn't alone. It was Charles. He was in bell-bottom jeans, tank top and beer bottle in his hand. The thin, shorter man was moving his arms; swaying to the music in his wheelchair.

And he was singing. Loudly.

Erik was tempted to move the needle on the record player. He reached out his hand. But was suddenly frozen in place. Erik looked up in shock.

Charles was watching him now. "Don't you dare interrupt my Zeppelin. I've been living in America for a very long time; however, I must say I'm a very proud Englishman when it comes to music. The bands that have come from Great Britain are genius. The Beatles, The Who, The Rolling Stones and of course, Led Zeppelin."

Charles released his powers and Erik was able to put his arm down. He looked up at Charles with absolute terror in his eyes.

"I don't remember coming here. And I must say Charles; you appear to enjoy controlling me. It's funny how you resented the helmet because you found it as an insult to your ethics and morality. And yet, now that I don' t have it - you don't think twice about getting inside of my head."

Charles smiled and threw the empty beer bottle in the garbage bin beside the couch. He cracked open another beer; but this time handed it over to Erik. "Actually, you might not remember coming to my house - but you sent out a very strong telepathic scream for help. Go ahead and try to sit up. But do it slowly."

Erik put the beer on the table and moved to sit up. He immediately gasped in pain.

"You're bruised from head to toe. Hank says you might have a cracked rib. I believe they hit you with baseball bats. Took you a bit to fight them off - you were caught with your pants down. Literally." Charles slowly transferred from his wheelchair to sit down next to Erik. "Cruising the Ramble these days is quite dangerous, you should know better Erik. You are in the middle of the fucking woods - there is no metal there to protect you. You got whacked by a bunch fag bashers because they caught you on your knees. Luckily you were in New York - so I was able to 'hear you'.

Erik could feel the humiliation take over his body. He had gotten drunk and then lonely. He was in prison for ten years. Without a single human touch. It was just a sudden itch that he needed to scratch. Erik started to stand up but found he couldn't move again.

"You're not going anywhere. So just relax Erik. You can stay here for a few days. You're just bloody lucky they didn't kill you - or decide to gang bang you. There was some kid that was raped by a bunch bashers three weeks ago near the Ramble. Stop going there - if you really want to hook up - I can take you to St. Marks."

Erik turned to stare right at Charles. "What is that...?"

Charles smiled, "That's right - you've been away in prison. It's the bathhouses. Quite ...interesting place for sex. Or you can go try out the Eagle's Nest. Nifty little establishment - very popular with butch men in their tight Levi jeans. I bet you would look amazing in very tight jeans and leather jacket."

Erik raised an eyebrow and he watched Charles lick his lips. "So, I'm not the only one who is lonely."

Charles shook his head, "And my final recommendation of course would be here. I mean you could waste your time fucking leather queens and twinks or you could come here   - to me. You don't need a key; my door is always open to you. You would be surprised at how much better I've gotten at sucking cock. Even one as massive as yours."

Erik leaned toward Charles' face but Charles eased back. He put a hand on Erik's chest. "Back off old friend. You're wounded. We will have to wait until you're completely healed. There is also this amazing little bottle called poppers. I've been dying to use them but I wanted the right person with me. You are definitely that person."

Charles patted Erik's knee and transferred back to his wheelchair. He rolled toward the record player, "Just lean back and relax. Hank gave you a little morphine - it will start kicking in any moment now. So, for now, let's listen to some more music. I think it's time for Led Zeppelin II. Probably one of their best albums released. You will love this song; it's called What Is and What Should Never Be..."

_And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me._   
_It's to a castle I will take you, where what's to be, they say will be._   
  
_[Chorus]_   
_Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky._   
_But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show_   
_That you will be mine, by takin' our time._   
  
_And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be._   
_Then what's to stop us, pretty baby. But What Is And What Should Never Be._

 Erik sighed and leaned back against the couch. Charles was right. The morphine that Hank administered was definitely affecting him. Erik could feel the pain start to disappear into a dull haze. He wanted to concentrate on Charles' but couldn't really see him anymore. Erik's brain felt lightheaded. And the music - the music was slowly creeping inside of him. It was nice to be numb.

 

 

 


End file.
